The New Girl
by ChelleBear
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives at Beacon hills, changing a young betas life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story will be told in Liam p.o.v or in third person or in the oc point of view. I do not own teen wolf and thank you for reading :) **

"Breath Liam" said Scott trying to calm down his beta. "I am" Liam replied angrily. Scott's best friend Stiles interrupted them "Maybe we should let him rest for a bit, he can always come back tomorrow." Scott let out a sigh. "You're right. Liam is getting better but he still needs to practice and control his anger." Scott and Stiles were teaching him to control his anger since he didn't want to hurt anybody. "Can I go now? I promised Mason that I'll watch a movie with him." "Yeah Liam just be careful" Scott was always worried about him and wanted him to be safe, it was nice having someone looking out for him but it could get a bit annoying at times. Liam promised Scott he will and if he got mad to count to ten. Just as he was heading out his phone vibrated and he got a message from his best friend.

**Where are you movie night started at 8. ** Liam checked the time **8:15**. He was only fifteen minutes late but he has been blowing of his friend for some time now. He ran as fast as his legs could take him and arrived 20 minutes later in front of his friends' house. He was about to knock but Mason opened the door before he had the chance. "You're late Liam" "I know I was with Scott" "Scott? You guys have been hanging out with each other a lot?" Liam hasn't told his friend that he was a werewolf yet since he wanted to wait until he had complete power of it. So Liam not being the best liar came up with a pretty decent excuse. "He wanted me to help him train Stiles so he can get better at lacrosse." Mason nodded "Okay but you keep blowing me off." "Sorry" Come on Liam I was waiting for you before we start the movie." They both step into the living to watch the movie. Liam felt horrible for keeping this huge secret from his friend but as he was progressing he knew he would be able to tell him in a short time.

A young girl stood before the Beacon Hills High School. She placed her hands on the cold, metal door handles and slowly but swiftly opened the doors. Once entering the building she was glanced at the other students who were oblivious to all the supernatural life. She walked at a normal pace but didn't stay in the hall way for long. Just as she was about to turn the corner she collide with a blue-eyed, brown haired boy. Knocking his folder out of his hands papers flew everywhere. The two soon made eye contact. Blue looks into a soft deep brown eyes, brown hair to black hair as dark as night. The young beta couldn't keep his eyes of her, she was just beautiful. She soon broke eye contact and mumbled a simple word, Sorry. Liam tried to answer but couldn't say anything. The young girl was getting his papers of the floor and then asked him if he was alright. Still in awe, Liam only nodded. She stands up and hands him all his papers and then walks away. Liam's friend Mason runs up to him helping the boy to his feet. "Liam are you okay?" Liam now finding his voice and never taking his eyes off her replied "Yeah, who was she?" Mason following his friends glaze just shrugged his shoulders and replied "I've never seen her around her before, maybe she's new." Liam nodded and replied "yeah." Liam then knew no matter what, he was going to find out who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was in math class not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, since he couldn't get the black haired girl out of his mind. The teacher then announced he is collecting the homework, Liam opening his folder saw something that wasn't there before. He now had 3 pages in his folder. Each paper had a set of 12 names on it. Some crossed out and others weren't. He flipped the pages and then saw his name _**Liam Dunbar 3**_ He knew he was targeted by Garret the other day or he thought he was and he knew Scott and the other were getting target, but there were so many names crossed out. So did the black hair girl purposely bump into him? Why did she give him the list? Was she assassin? If she was why didn't she kill him right then and there? None of this made sense. He had to tell Scott and he had to find the girl again even if it cost him is life.

_Meanwhile_

The girl was sitting in her living room her knees to her chest, hearing the muttering of her parents. She was sitting on the very lumpy couch. Her mother walks into the room and looks like she is ready to leave. "Did you examine the building?" "Yes" "Did you find Scott?" "No" she slams her fist on the coffee table, "You only had to do two things! Are you not capable of that much?" "mom, I looked all around I couldn't find Scott" "You couldn't? What were you doing then? Huh? What was far more important than 25 million." She thought to herself, _right the money._ "I looked all around bu-" before she could finish the black haired girl felt a strong punch against her face knocking her off the couch where she once sat on. Her hand immediately went to the spot where her mother just punched her. Her mom utters some words under her breath and then left the room. A moment passed and her father rushed into the room "Hon, are you okay?" She simply nodded. "Your mother wanted me to give you this." While handing her a backpack he says "You start school tomorrow." He then too walked away and then the door slammed shut. Her parents have left to go cross off a new name from the list. She still sat on the floor and then finally picked herself up, she was heading to the room with the backpack in her hand, but she turned and saw the old family photo. She thought to the time where they were a happy family, when they all loved each other. Everything changed when they lost him. Now her mother looks at her with hatred and her father always takes her mother's side. The young girl thought to herself, _I'm not going to let them kill anyone anymore; I'm stopping them even if it means helping Scott and his friends. It's what he would do. _She threw the backpack into her room and collected her throwing knifes, she was excellent with her knives and had deadly accuracy. She grabbed her supplies and went down to the basement to practice her throwing, since taking down her parents wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
